Episode 305 (7 January 1988)
Synopsis Squatters are evicted from the basement flat of 5 Albert Square in a dawn drugs raid following Darren's earlier tip-off to the Police. Michelle has moved back home temporarily to get a break from Lofty. She is not herself and seems anxious to be out of the house. Lou receives a letter from her son Kenny in New Zealand telling her he's coming over with his daughter Elizabeth to visit the family in February. Over at the Vic, Den receives a mysterious phone call, and agrees to meet someone by the canal. When Angie asks who it was he fobs her off, telling her it was just business. Pauline tries to persuade Michelle to go round and see Lofty, thinking he must be feeling miserable. Michelle points out that she is feeling pretty bad herself. She has no intention of talking to Lofty. That afternoon, Pauline is covering for Sue in the café. Michelle rushes in to make sure that she'll be there for a while, and ends up having to chat awkwardly to Angie. At the canal it turns out that it is Michelle that Den has arranged to meet. They take a walk along the tow path and she tells him why she’s asked him to meet her. Michelle pours her heart out to Den. She says she’s been sensible for far too long, and that led her into making mistakes like marrying Lofty. The time has come for her to follow her emotions, and that means telling Den exactly how she feels about him. She tells him that what she really wants is for them to live together, with Vicky. Den refuses to consider the idea, but says he'll always be there for her. He offers her a lift home. Pauline heads home from the café. On the way she sees Den’s car pull up near the market, and Michelle gets out. She ducks behind a wall so they can’t see her. Later Pauline meets up with Lofty in the Launderette and tells him that Michelle is pregnant. Colin and Barry argue a lot and Barry eventually slips away for a while when Colin is at The Dagmar, leaving a note saying he'd be back in touch soon. Angie feels ill all day with several sudden stomach pains, and eventually collapses upstairs in The Vic after last orders. Pat finds her and Den calls an ambulance. Credits Main cast *Leslie Grantham as Den *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Anita Dobson as Angie *Susan Tully as Michelle *Tom Watt as Lofty *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Michael Cashman as Colin *Gary Hailes as Barry *William Boyde as James Willmott-Brown *Gary McDonald as Darren *Allan O'Keefe as Mr Smith *Sandy Ratcliff as Sue *Nejdet Salih as Ali *Anna Wing as Lou *Leonard Fenton as Dr Legg *Nick Berry as Wicksy *Kathryn Apanowicz as Mags *Peter Dean as Pete *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Matilda Ziegler as Donna *Tanveer Ghani as Rezaul Guest cast Ron Tarr as Big Ron Filming locations *Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Sitting room and kitchen *The Queen Victoria - '' Downstairs hallway, upstairs hallway, kitchen, public area and one of the rest rooms.'' *3A Albert Square - Sitting room *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café - Public area and back room *The Dagmar - Public area *Canal - Actual filming location Grand Union Canal and Water Road, Alperton, HA0 1HX (https://goo.gl/maps/1YsCbggLYUD2) *Turpin Road *George Street - Bottle Bank *The Laundrette - Public area Notes *Final appearance of Tanveer Ghani as Rezaul Gabir. *BBC synopsis: Pat is summoned by Lou to discuss a family matter; Colin intends to act on some helpful advice; and the Osmans seek an expert's opinion on their troublesome neighbour. *Martin Fowler and Vicki Fowler played by actor/actresses Jon Peyton-Price and Emma Herry or Samantha Leigh Martin appear in this episode but were not credited on-screen due there age and having no official dialogue. Category:Episode Category:1988 Episodes